Infinity
by The Author That Never Was
Summary: Haruhi dreams of the perfect Christmas present...[KaoruHaruhi]


**Title:** Infinity  
**Author:** Kira (The Author That Never Was)  
**Anime/Manga/etc.:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Topic:** Haruhi's Christmas present  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Kaoru/Haruhi  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set in the future after the anime. So. Yea.  
**Word Count:** 1,349  
**Summary:** Haruhi dreams of the perfect Christmas present...Kaoru/Haruhi.  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran is, regretfully, not mine. So don't sue cause I'll laugh, kthx.  
**A/N:** Only for Ginji. I would only write this kind of het for Ginji XD It's part of her Christmas present. I hope you like it, love 3

* * *

Kaoru shivered slightly as he pulled his jacket more tightly around himself. The winter months in Japan had become increasingly more and more biting over the last few years, but the red-head wouldn't let that deter him from his goal. Kaoru had been searching for weeks on end for one perfect gift. Of course, it had to be jewelry for what Kaoru had in mind. But it seemed like this was the hundredth store he had been in and he still hadn't found _it_ yet. Sighing, he stepped inside the last jewelry store open on Christmas Eve. If he didn't find something in here, then he would just have to show up tomorrow without a present. She would be very disappointed. 

It seemed like it had been forever since he had first met her, his precious Haruhi. Back in high school, he had always imagined that Haruhi would end up with Hikaru, his twin. After all, she was the first friend they ever had who was a girl. And it was quite obvious, his feelings towards her. In the end, however, Haruhi had made it clear that she had no romantic interest in Hikaru, and his brother gave up.

Little did Kaoru know, he would soon find himself on the receiving end of her long coveted affection. Now, Kaoru always thought that he could never be happy with anyone. He always thought it would be his twin that he would spend the rest of his life with, but, when Haruhi came and broke the ice and the cold that surrounded Hikaru, Kaoru had to watch his brother drift away from him and out into the world. It hurt for a while, but then it became clear that Haruhi was not going to leave him alone in that world he and his brother had labeled 'us'. It was no longer 'us', but 'she and I'.

Nearly five years had passed since they had graduated Ouran. Haruhi was in law school, studying for her determined dream to become a lawyer. Kaoru, her wealthy and supporting boyfriend, was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, or just to complain to. And despite the difficulties that they had faced, namely Tamaki virtually disowning the both of them, they persevered and their relationship was as strong as ever.

That's why Kaoru was out on Christmas Eve night trying to find the perfect gift for her. Haruhi didn't much care for jewelry, but she really hated rings. And that put Kaoru in a bit of a predicament. Sighing again, he peered through the clear glass at their selection of necklaces and bracelets. All of them where pure silver and gold, real diamonds and jewels, of course.

He had just about given up when a particular bracelet caught his eye. From his vantage point, he could see that it was made of the purest silver and sprinkled with the finest diamonds. It was absolutely stunning, and it would look gorgeous on Haruhi.

"That one, I would like that one please. And wrap it too," Kaoru said, pointing to the bracelet through the window.

"Very good, Sir," The old man replied, reaching under the glass to pull out the bracelet before going into the back to wrap it.

Kaoru dug around in his wallet, grinning happily. He was so glad he found a present for her in time. He just really hope she accepted it.

A few minutes later, the man came back, a small, wrapped jewelry box in hand. "Will that be cash or charge, Sir?" The elder drawled. Kaoru smiled, holding up his most commonly used credit card.

* * *

Kaoru was running dreadfully late. His brother had insisted upon having a late lunch with him, since it was Christmas and all, and if there was ever a person he couldn't refuse (besides Haruhi), it would be Hikaru. Unfortunately, Kaoru had lost track of time and was now running late for his dinner date with Haruhi. 

"Ah, Hitachiin Kaoru, my date is probably already here…" Kaoru mumbled in a rush to the host.

"Right this way, sir," The young man gazed at Kaoru skeptically for a moment, as if saying 'How horrid to leave a girl unattended'. It almost made Kaoru want to snap back at the man to mind his own business.

When they reached the table, Haruhi turned her worried brown eyes upon him and Kaoru watched them instantly melt with relief.

"Kaoru! Are you alright? I thought something had happened to you!" She began in the typical concerned tone. Kaoru just smiled, hoping to reassure her that everything was fine.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Hikaru's lunch date just ran a little over," he said sheepishly, taking a seat across from her.

Haruhi smiled in understanding. "I see, well, at least you made it," she joked.

Kaoru, if possible, became even more sheepish. "Sorry about being late, and on Christmas too," he sighed, eyes finding the tablecloth rather quickly. However, his gaze returned to her when he felt her small, soft fingers enclose around his own.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," She said reassuringly, and Kaoru was really about to reply rather happily when the waiter interrupted by laying two menus down beside them.

Drawing her hand away from his, Haruhi picked up the menu and immediately began to scan through it. "So, have you been here before, any recommendations?" She asked casually. Apparently, Haruhi thought this was just another dinner date.

"Before we eat, Haruhi…I want to give you something," Kaoru smiled across the table at her as she laid down the menu, waiting expectedly.

Reaching into his pocket, Kaoru pulled out the perfectly wrapped box, laid it on the table and pushed it over to her. Haruhi stared for the briefest of moments before picking it up and starting to tear at it's paper confines.

Kaoru was actually nervous about this. What if she didn't like it? What if she said no? What if she hated him for this? Kaoru was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that it was lucky he saw her open the box at all.

Gulping, Kaoru held his breath, waiting for her reaction. Haruhi just stared at the sparkling bracelet for a moment, before the most beautiful smile broke out across her face.

"Kaoru--" Haruhi began, but Kaoru cut her off.

"I know you don't like jewelry, but Haruhi…I thought it would be weird to get you anything else when I asked…." Kaoru trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Yes?" Haruhi urged.

"You don't have to answer right away, and you don't even have to say yes, but Haruhi…I really, really do love you. There was a time where I thought I'd always be alone, that I'd always have to sit in the snow alone…." Kaoru looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he had the courage to ask this to begin with. "But…because of you, because of you…I'm not alone. I want you to marry me…Haruhi," Kaoru smiled at her sincerely.

Haruhi gaped openly at him, not even realizing that she was doing so. Was this really happening? Her love, her Kaoru, was asking for her hand in marriage. Somehow, Haruhi felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Tears welled up in her chocolate-colored eyes.

"Ka…Kaoru…" She struggled out. It was hard to speak when your voice refused to cooperate.

"Like I said…you don't have to answer right--" Kaoru cut off as Haruhi abruptly stood and closed the distance between them. Leaning down, Haruhi engulfed Kaoru with a hug.

"I can answer now. Of course I will marry you, Kaoru. Why do you think I stay with you? Do you even know how much I love you? You should've known the answer," Haruhi pulled back enough to look down at Kaoru.

Kaoru returned the smile she was giving him as he leaned up, placing a soft kiss on her lips. And suddenly, Kaoru felt like spring had come early and was melting the proverbial ice, freeing him from the grip of 'their world' at long last.

**OWARI**


End file.
